A shaman in Konoha
by Tiarna
Summary: AU. A crossover of Shaman king and Naruto. Yoh finds himself in the Naruto universe. How will he change events?
1. Chapter 1

**A shaman in Konoha**

"Amidamaru (sp?) into the sword!" A young boy with orange head phones on shouted.

"You really think that you stand a chance of defeating me, Yoh Asakura?" A figure cloaked in shadows so deep that you could only see his outline questioned.

"With Amidamaru's help, yeah. " Yoh calmly stated.

The two of them rushed towards each other and met in a cascade of sparks. Both of them were wielding swords. They continued to clash time after time, the ring of steel on steel getting louder and louder. Neither of the two was able to find a gap in the others defence. It became a deadly dance, attack, parry, attack, parry, so it continued. Sweat was beginning to form on Yoh's forehead, yet his opponent seemed as fresh as ever.

Suddenly Yoh shot backwards, hitting the wall behind with a crash, before sliding down it to land on the floor in a heap.

"Lord Yoh! You must get up."

"Just who is this guy anyway?" Yoh said climbing to his feet.

"I don't know, but we must be on guard. His Guardian spirit hasn't shown itself yet." Amidamaru replied.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Yoh asked the dark figure.

"All will be revealed in good time."

The figure made a strange gesture; suddenly a large glowing hole appeared in front of Yoh. Something hit Yoh in the back causing him to tumble head over heels into the hole; Amidamaru had no choice but to follow Yoh into the hole.

"And so it begins." The dark figure said before laughing madly.

Far away a boy who looked exactly like Yoh but with longer hair, Hao, was sitting by a campfire, along with his loyal servant Opacho.

"What's the matter, master? You look concerned."

"It's that brother of mine. I just had a deep feeling of dread and foreboding. He's gotten himself into deep trouble this time."

With a crash Yoh landed on the floor. What had just happened? Where am I? He thought. He was in a forest surrounded by lush green trees; the sun was shining down out of a clear blue sky. There wasn't a cloud in the sky. Neither was there any thing that even remotely resembled a house. Yoh felt eyes on his back, slowly turning around he saw a man, and three children around his own age.

"Who are you? Why did you fall from the sky?" The man questioned.

Oh no. Yoh thought.

**A/N Got to leave it there, sorry. Hope you enjoyed reading it, now please review. If I don't get any reviews I won't continue.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A shaman in Konoha**

**A/N Thanks to all who reviewed. Hopefully this chapter will be a bit longer.**

Oh no. Yoh thought, I'm in for it now. They don't look happy and they're armed. Amidamaru being the legendary samurai he was recognised both the weapon's they were wielding and the fighting stance's they had fallen into.

"Lord Yoh. Be careful they're ninja, the children also."

"Drop your sword and we won't harm you." As the man said this Yoh studied him, he appeared to be the leader of the little group. To Yoh he seemed very calm and collected, almost uncaring or unbothered. Yoh thought his sliver hair wouldn't look amiss on a scarecrow.

"O.K." Yoh dropped his sword with a clatter, it landed hilt towards the ninja. The fact he had given up without a fight shocked the ninja, it showed on the children's faces.

"Lord Yoh, why did you do that? We are now at a disadvantage."

"Relax Amidamaru. It'll all work out in the end, trust me."

"What's that behind you?" The taller boy demanded, causing Yoh to study him. He had raven hair and eyes like jet, these starkly contrasted with his porcelain like skin. Yoh thought that the pink haired girl next to him must mean something to him, as he was standing to the side and slightly in front of her as if protecting her from any danger.

"There's nothing there idiot Sasuke!" The shorter blond boy shouted, Yoh noticed he looked so full of energy he was almost bouncing from foot to foot.

"There is. Behind that boy there is another warrior, dunce."

"Sorry, Sasuke much as I hate to admit it Naruto's right." The pink haired girl said.

"Sakura… Both you and Naruto must be blind."

"Am not!"

"Are so."

"Am not!"

"Baka."

At this Naruto walked up to Yoh, as he did this Yoh looked straight into his eyes. Starring back at him from those blue orbs was a boy who was in pain, who felt like an outcast. It was the look his own eyes had held until he moved to the city and met Mantra (sp?) His first human friend. On impulse he blurted out to Naruto;

"Wanna be friends?"

While Yoh said this Naruto was walking around behind him trying to find the 'warrior' Sasuke was talking about. At Yoh's words he spun around.

"You really mean that?" He said causing the other three's eyes to widen in shock.

"Of course. I know how it feels to b an outcast and how lonely you must feel."

"Friends then." Naruto said launching himself at Yoh, who didn't have chance to do anything before he was engulfed in a bear hug by Naruto.

The others sweat dropped anime style; Yoh just laughed and hugged the boy back.

"Yeah friends."

"Hang on a minute, Naruto; we don't know anything about this boy, not even his name. Tell him Master Kakashi." Sakura said.

"You're right Sakura." At this Naruto's face fell. Kakashi then added. "But he seems harmless enough. After all he was willing to leave himself unarmed, while we are still armed. So he can't really mean us any harm."

At this Naruto's face lit up again. A grin appeared on his face stretching from ear to ear.

"However he still has to introduce himself and explain why he fell from the sky."

"Yeah, well about that…" Yoh said scratching his head.

"Yes?" Kakashi encouraged.

"It's kind of confusing."

"Why not introduce yourself and tell us a little about your self then." Kakashi said with a sigh after a few minutes of silence.

"My name is Yoh Asakura, I' m 13 and a shaman." Yoh said taking Kakashi's advice to heart. At the word shaman Kakashi's eyes narrowed.

"What's a shaman? Never heard of one of those before."

"Dunce."

"Hey! Bet you don't know what one is either!" Naruto shouted.

"That's where you're wrong, baka."

"Prove it!"

"Are they always like this?" Yoh asked thinking about how similar the two of them were to Ren and Horohoro.

"Pretty much." Kakashi answered, while Sakura tried to calm the two boys down.

"For your information, dunce. A shaman is a link between this world and the spirit world." Sasuke smugly informed Naruto.

"I knew that."

"Yeah, cause you did." Sasuke said sarcastically.

"Does that mean you're a shaman too?"

"Me, no I'm not. There are no shaman here, not anymore."

"Why? What happened to them?" Yoh curiously asked.

"No one knows they just vanished." Sakura supplied.

"Oh."

After a few minutes Sasuke said glaring at Amidamaru;

"You've introduced yourself, now what about the man behind you. Who is he?"

Not this again Kakashi thought shaking his head. There's nothing there why won't Sasuke just drop it? It's not like him to act so stupidly, it's out of character. What's wrong with him?

"This is Amidamaru, my guardian spirit."

"But there's nothing there." Sakura calmly pointed out.

"Only those with shamanic powers can see spirits." Yoh informed them, looking straight at Sasuke. He then added to Sasuke, "If you're not a shaman you must have the potential to be."

"I don't, I can't have!" Sasuke said looking very uncomfortable and unsure of himself, which was unusual to say the least. This caused Amidamaru and Kakashi to narrow their eyes suspiciously.

"But you can see me, Lord Sasuke."

Sasuke's eyes widen in shock, the other three ninja looked very surmised and confused, as they didn't hear Amidamaru and Sasuke hardly ever let his emotions show.

"Fine, whatever." He said finally, unable to find any way of denying that he could see the spirit, after what he'd already said. Dam it he thought to himself.

"It may be 'kind of confusing' but please explain how you got here." Kakashi asked politely.

"Well…" Yoh began to explain to the ninja how he'd been walking through the park with Amidamaru trying to get home. When a man appeared from the shadows and attacked him. He'd tried to protect himself but after a long, and tiring battle his attacker had somehow created a glowing hole (a portal) and pushed him into it. He then fell in their world.

"You're right that is confusing." Naruto said scratching his head.

Suddenly for no apparent reason Yoh just collapsed on the floor unconscious.

**A/N Sorry to have to leave it there but I'm out of time. Hope it wasn't too bad and that you enjoyed it. I couldn't seem to get this to flow smoothly. It's my first fanfic using Naruto characters and Yoh and Amidamaru so I hope no one is too out of character. Thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A shaman in Konoha**

The four ninja stared at the boy lying on the floor. Well that's different, thought Kakashi.

"He's dead!" Naruto shouted running to Yoh.

Sasuke slowly walked over to where Naruto was kneeling over Yoh. Sakura was just staring in shock. Amidamaru was desperately trying to get the only person who could see him, Sasuke, to listen to him. But Sasuke ignored him.

"He's not dead, dunce."

"What!"

"So you're deaf as well as stupid, can't say I'm surprised."

"Am not!"

Sasuke just rolled his eyes. Kakashi wished his students could get on.

"Look, his chest's still moving, dope."

"YAY!" Naruto shouted causing the others to wince in pain.

"Master. What should we do now?" Sakura asked looking to Kakashi for guidance.

Ignoring the argument that had exploded between Sasuke and Naruto. He interposed himself between the two of them.

"Quiet. We'll take the boy to the Hokage. First though Sasuke ask Amidamaru what happened." At the scowl on Sasuke's face as he began to open his mouth Kakashi quickly interrupted. "No one else can see or hear him. Now do it."

"Fine" Sasuke said glaring at Kakashi.

"Amidamaru, have you any idea what is wrong with Yoh?" Sasuke asked forcing himself to be polite, although he changed the target of his glare to Amidamaru.

"It must be sheer exhaustion."

"You mean he's just tired?" Sasuke sceptically asked.

"Well, yes." At Sasuke's raised eyebrow he elaborated. "To maintain spirit unity, which is the way Yoh fights, it takes energy. The battle we were involved in before we got here must have drained him of all his energy."

Turning to his Master and team mates he said

"Amidamaru says that Yoh's just used too much energy in his previous battle and I will assume recover with rest."

"Well that's a relief." Sakura said.

"We'd better get back to the village." Kakashi said walking over and picking Yoh up.

The four of them then began to walk back through the forest.

Suddenly Sasuke and Kakashi stopped walking. Naruto walked straight into Kakashi's back.

"You three get behind me now." Kakashi said urgency filling his voice. He passed the unconscious Yoh to Sasuke, who as Kakashi was scanning the surroundings put Yoh on the floor, and motioned Naruto and Sakura to form a protective circle around the unconscious boy. Surprisingly they did as he said with no fuss.

A voice boomed out of the forest,

"Give us the boy and we'll let you leave unharmed."

There were three boys there, but rightly or wrongly the ninja assumed the voice wanted Yoh.

"Stay here and guard Yoh. I'm going after the source of the voice.2 Kakashi said walking into the forest.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, while Naruto began to moan at the top of his voice about how unfair it was that Kakashi got to go and save the day. Sakura tried to no avail to get him to shut up, in the end the two of them fell into an argument. Sasuke just ignored the two of them, concentrating instead on keeping an eye on the surrounding forest. While thinking to himself what a load of idiots. How stupid can they be? Any enemies in the area will now head straight for us.

"Shut up! Something's coming." Sasuke said.

Before the other two could object out of the forest emerged a group of well armed ninja, and surprisingly a young girl of about 15, she was stunningly beautiful if slightly strange looking. Her wavy blood red hair hung down past her waist perfectly framing her face, while her amethyst eyes assessed the strength of the group in front of her. Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto couldn't help but stare at her; she was dressed completely in black leather which showed off her well toned and curvy body. They had never seen anyone like her.

"Surrender now and I won't hurt you, children." She arrogantly demanded.

Glancing at Sakura then Naruto, Sasuke smirked at the girl.

"Make us."

**A/N Sorry for the abrupt ending my mum's moaning at me to get some housework done.**

**I'm unsure of what pairings to use in this, any ideas what ever they are will be welcomed with open arms, just review and tell me.**

**Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A shaman in Konoha**

**A/N This takes place in the Naruto universe after Zabuza has been defeated and they have returned to Leaf, I kinda forgot to mention it at the beginning.**

"Don't be stupid. You are just children and are outnumbered. Now surrender."

"No." Sasuke replied.

"Just give up; I don't want to have to hurt you." Her amethyst eyes begging them to listen to her. This confused the ninja as her personality seemed to have changed. Naruto thought she had become a nicer person.

"You don't stand a chance against me on my own, let alone with these two." Naruto boasted.

"And why is that?" She asked eyes narrowing.

"Cos I'm going to be Hokage, so if you don't want to lose, leave now!" Naruto shouted with his confident grin.

"Fine I'll prove to you how weak you really are."

The girl made a gesture and the ninja with her swarmed towards the trio and the unconscious Yoh.

"Sakura, guard Yoh. Naruto, you and me will deal with the ninja and the girl." Sasuke commanded.

"No problem!" Naruto shouted.

"Okay." Sakura replied. Unlike the boys she was unsure if they could beat them. Where is Master Kakashi? We need him.

Naruto and Sasuke were busy surprising everyone. After only five minutes, between them they had defeated a quarter of the ninja.

Sakura was watching the battle in shock. Those two… looking at them now you would think they were joined at the hip. Out of battle you'd think they were archnemisises, but now in the heat of battle, their teamwork was flawless.

Sasuke blocked an attack against himself with the kunai knives he was holding. Before spinning around and throwing one at Naruto … who ducked. The knife embedded itself in a ninja behind him who had been about to stab Naruto. It was this kind of teamwork that was allowing Sasuke and Naruto to continue the fight. This willingness to defend the other that was giving them a chance.

The blood haired girl saw this. All I have to do is separate them, and I'll soon have them begging for mercy, she thought.

Drawing a long sword, that appeared to have lightening dancing along the blade, from what appeared to be thin air. She disappeared and reappeared behind Sasuke.

As her blade shot down towards Sasuke's unprotected back…

"Sasuke behind you!" Sakura screamed.

Just in time he got the warning, he spun round crossing and raising his kunai knives in a block. Sparks flew as the blades met.

The other ninja backed away, clearing a huge circle of empty space around Sasuke and the girl, who were locked in a deadly game where one wrong move could mean death.

Naruto was now left in a very dangerous situation. He was outnumbered two to one. So he decided to even the odds a little.

While quickly making hand seals Naruto shouted "Art of the doppelganger.

In a puff of smoke lots of Naruto's appeared. Now there were more Naruto's then enemy ninja. Taking them by surprise the Naruto's quickly overwhelmed their opponents. Before disappearing again.

As Naruto ran to Sasuke's aid someone grabbed his shoulder. Looking over his own shoulder he shouted,

"Master! Let go! What do you think you're?! Sasuke needs help!"

His face unreadable Kakashi replied,

"Look at them. They're too close and too absorbed in their fight. At the moment we don't exist. If we intervene it's possible we'll get Sasuke killed. Understand?"

"Humph."

"I'll take that as a yes. All we can do now is trust Sasuke."

Sasuke and the girl were attacking and parrying at such a speed only Amidamaru and Kakashi could even see the movements they were making. Sasuke had no time to think he just reacted, lashing out on pure instinct.

The deadly dance continued. Suddenly the girl vanished. Where? Where'd she go? Sasuke thought. He heard the tell tale sound of a sword being swung.

Behind me. He spun around. Dam. No time to block. Must dodge. He flipped backwards out of the swords reach. Just in time too. Her momentum was too great through and she was unable to stop the sword's downwards motion. It bit into the cold, hard earth.

As she tried to pull it out Sasuke saw his chance. In one graceful flowing movement he stopped his flip and leapt into the air. It was a moment's work to draw three ninja throwing stars to each hand, another to throw them at the girl. As soon as they left his hands, he quickly made a few hand seals.

"Fire style. Blaze of glory!"

The girl was engulfed in flames.

There's no way she could have survived that was the kind of thing Naruto and Sakura were thinking. The others weren't that sure.

As the fire died down, a figure emerged. It was the girl, looking slightly sinjed but otherwise unharmed.

"You are better than I thought, both stronger, and cleverer… or maybe you're just lucky."

It was then that they all noticed three small cuts, one on her neck and one on each check trailing blood. Sasuke had done them.

"You have become a worthy opponent and for this I will allow you to know my name. It's Ruby."

Without giving Sasuke a chance to absorb this she ran at him. He succesfully managed to block her sword… but this was a distraction, which he fell for. She simultaneously kicked out at his legs. She succeeded. Sasuke fell to his knees. A split second later before he even had a chance to flinch her sword was touching the hollow of his neck, the metal strangely warm.

"What do you want from us?" Sasuke spat, coldly glaring at her.

"To put it simply your complete and utter surrender."

"You seriously expect me to agree to do that? You're mad."

Ruby put pressure on her sword drawing blood from Sasuke's throat.

**A/N Hope that was o.k., it was my first time doing any kind of fight scene so any feedback or advice welcomed. Please review as if no one does there's no point continuing as it will seem as if no one's reading this. Hope you enjoyed it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A shaman in Konoha**

Sasuke didn't know what to do it wasn't in his nature to surrender his pride wouldn't let him… but did he really have a choice?

"Please, you must surrender, or she'll kill you." Ruby pleaded, her amethyst orbs capturing Sasuke's jet ones.

Amidamaru was floating protectively over his master's unconscious form, wishing he could help… but all he could do is watch.

Sasuke was confused by Ruby's statement. What did she mean by she'll kill me?

"What's she on about? The only one who can kill Sasuke at the moment is her?" Naruto questioned.

No one could answer that question but Ruby herself.

Sasuke focused there must be a way out of this. Something about Ruby caught his eye behind her was a shadow, more like an outline of … something. Sensing that Sasuke had seen it, it let out a grin showing gleaming sharp fangs. A shiver shot down Sasuke's spine.

"Time's up. Goodbye, boy." Sasuke glaring at the shadow behind Ruby saw that as the words poured out of the girl's mouth the shadow's mouth moved in sync.

Ruby raised her sword quickly bringing in down to carve Sasuke in two. Dam, it's moving to quick I haven't got the time to dodge and if I try to block the sword's momentum will cut through my knives and my arms. He thought. Dam, is this the end for me?

Time seemed to slow down for Sasuke as the sword sped towards him. Some instinct deep within him forced him to look at Amidamaru his eyes pleading for the Samurai to save him. Not that he'd admit it later.

Amidamaru saw a way to be useful finally. He shot towards Sasuke combining his essence with the boy's. Sasuke seeing a way to live allowed Amidamaru to take complete control of his body.

"Sasuke!" That was Sakura. The fear clear in both her voice and her eyes that were slowly filling up with tears.

"Move it, teme! You're not weak, that girl can't beat you! Get up and fight!" That from Naruto. Showing his fear of Sasuke's death in his own way.

Kakashi's eyes widen in fear that one of his students was about to die in front of him.

Drawing a kunai knife he started to go to Sasuke's aid.

As the sword was about to hit him Sasuke's hands under Amidamaru's guidance shot out and grabbed the descending blade in a two handed samurai blade catch. Ruby's eyes widened in shock.

Interesting, now where did he learn that? I know I didn't teach him that. Kakashi thought to himself, stopping and putting his kunai knife away.

Naruto and Sakura just stared they'd never seen any one stop a sword with their bare hands like that before.

There was warm crimson blood dripping down Sasuke's arm but ignoring it (with Amidamaru still in control) he twisted the sword causing Ruby to release it as pressure was put on her wrist. Flipping the sword up into the air he caught it by the hilt as it plummeted towards the ground.

With the skill and speed of a master samurai Sasuke proceeded to aim a series of cuts and slashes at the now unarmed girl. However she easily avoided each attack, quickly swaying out of the way of the lethal weapon.

The three watching ninja were in shock, they all knew that Sasuke had no training in wielding a sword. Yet here he was wielding one like he was a master samurai.

Sasuke aimed a quick slash at Ruby's stomach… but she easily dodged out of the sword's path, he quickly reversed the sword's direction. She had no chance to react, the sword slashed down on her middrift. Blood spurted out as if alive. Letting out a gasp one of her hands shot to the wound stemming the flow of blood. With the other she formed hand seals quicker then the eye could follow. At the end of her seals a blue glowing sword was left in her hand. She charged at Sasuke sparks flying from the clashing swords.

Ruby's blood ran down Sasuke borrowed sword mixing with his own on his hand causing him to flinch. Ruby took advantage of this slight distraction by launching a particularly strong downcut. Sasuke got his own sword in the way just in time.

The force from the clash shattered Sasuke's blade. The pieces flew in every direction. Kakashi pushed Sakura to her knees as one of the pieces almost pierced her torso.

As the blade shattered Ruby stumbled almost falling to her knees as the blood seeped though her fingers. Sasuke staggered back from the force of the blade braking. Ruby shocked everyone by banishing her sword.

"You are strong, boy, I'll give you that. You not only wound me once, but four times. No one's done that before. You've impressed me, I'll let you and your friends go free … This time… This is not over."

Ruby then did a few hand signs and disappeared in a poof of smoke. At this Amidamaru disengaged himself from Sasuke. As he did this Sasuke stumbled, Kakashi noticed how wobberly Sasuke looked. He's going to faint, he thought. Kakashi was right, a few minutes later Sasuke lost conscious.

"Sasuke!" Sakura cried out as Sasuke's body arced gracefully towards the ground. Both her and Naruto ran to their falling comrade. Kakashi got there first, catching his student before he could hit the floor. Gently lowering the boy to the ground he quickly checked the boy for wounds. Finding only the cuts on his hands where he'd caught the blade.

"He's going to be okay isn't he, Sensei?" Sakura politely enquired wringing her hands in worry.

Naruto just looked on for once words failing him. It was like that time back at the bridge, Sasuke lying there pale and motionless. To be honest it scared him.

"He'll be fine. He's just used up all of his chakra and energy, he just needs rest. The same as that other boy, Yoh."

While speaking Kakashi pulled a roll of bandages from one of his pockets. Gently taking Sasuke's hands one by one he bandaged them.

"We need to get back to the village. Naruto can you carry Yoh?"

"Of course!"

"Right then, let's get going."

Naruto walked over to Yoh kneeling down by the boy he manuvered him onto his back. Before walking back to Kakashi and Sakura.

"Ready! Let's go!" Naruto shouted.

Kakashi nodded, before gently scooping Sasuke's small delicate frame up into his arms.

They then began the walk back to the village.

**A/N Sorry for taking so long to update I got a bad case of writer's block. I hope you enjoyed it, if you did please review as I'd love to know what you, the reader's think about this, what you like, what you dislike that kinda thing. Thank you for reading.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A shaman in Konoha**

**A/N Sorry for not updating for so long I've had a hard time at home and school's been evil pouts. Anyway I think ****it's the longest chap I've ever posted. Enjoy. Please R and R. **

The walk back to the village was filled with an awkward silence that not even Naruto attempted to fill. As he walked subdued and quiet at his sensei's side, occasionally shifting Yoh slightly, making himself comfortable. Questions followed each other around in his head. They made his head hurt, so he stopped thinking, promising himself he'd question Kakashi sensei later. Focusing instead on putting one front in of the other.

Confused and worried Sakura didn't know what to say. Her eyes flickered from the quiet downcast Naruto (which was worrying enough) with the strange boy on his back, to Kakashi Sensei, where her eyes lingered on Sasuke. Who thought Sasuke could look so young and innocent? Why does Sasuke seem scared to be a shaman? Sasuke's so cool! He can even use a sword. He rules!

Kakashi picked the pace up then. Sasuke shifted in his arms causing him to look down at the boy. Such an interesting child… It seems he managed to awaken ability in the middle of a life or death battle. It's the only explanation for Sasuke's sudden mastery the sword. I know I didn't teach him, they don't teach sword fighting at the academy, he was too young when his family died for them to have taught him, and if he taught himself he wouldn't be as strong. So the only explanation is that he's a shaman who faced with death was forced to combine his spirit with Amidamaru's to survive. Yet for some reason Sasuke seems to be very unhappy that he has he has these powers. The boy actually showed emotion. I feel that somehow this is connected to Itachi…

Feeling eyes watching them Kakashi ordered them to pick up the pace, they began to run to the village through the forest, their expressions at war with the quiet peaceful atmosphere surrounding them. They quickly reached the village, the sentries recognising Kakashi and his chakra signature opened the gates for them.

_A young boy was slouching in front of __a stone house idly flipping a small ball at a tree opposite before catching it on the rebound. The boy's sapphire eyes suddenly narrowed as he scanned the surrounding woodland. A girl stumbled out of the bushes to the right, his hand shot to the whip coiled at his waist. Recognising Ruby he relaxed._

"_Ruby!!! You're back. Thank God. It's been so boring around here without you." He said bouncing up to her._

"_Well, duh. I hope you haven't gotten into too much trouble without your Sensei to look after you."_

"_I'm not a baby you know." He pouted. "I'm 12 now."_

_He's certainly grown taller. She sighed, he grows more and more like the Master everyday. He tackled her with a hug… in looks anyway she thought with a grin. Casting a grim eye over his features she noted all the similarities; the sapphire eyes ( in him glinting with mischief, in the Master you could get lost in them), the long sliver hair ( At the moment his was caught in a loose plait as normal, where the Master's was always loose cascading down his shoulders), the fine, delicate features-almost feminine, and let's not forget the slender, well-toned body built for speed rather then strength. She let out another sigh._

"_You're bleeding!" _

"_I know, I put a quick bandage around it, but for now I've got to report to Master…"_

"_But you'll bleed to death…!"_

"_River…" Before she could finish her sentence she stumbled overcome by dizziness. River was there supporting her, slipping his arm around her waist while pulling her arm around his shoulders._

"_Come on let's get that wound treated before anything else. The Master will understand."_

_I hope so… River…Your compassion and gentle heart will get you in trouble…_

_River led Ruby into the sitting room; slowly lowering her into one of the many soft, squishy sofas doted around the large room._

"_Back in a min!" Running out of the room, he returned a few minutes later; his arms brimming with bandages and wound cleaning fluids._

"_Pull your top off." At Ruby's hesitation he added "please" This had the required effect. As her pale skin was revealed River's eyes widened in shock, his eyebrows disappearing into his slivery bangs. Ruby's torso was covered in crisscrossing slivery scars. Giving him a little shake Ruby raised an eyebrow._

"_S-Sorry" _

_River proceeded to clean and dress the wound Sasuke had inflicted on her. To distract her from the pain the cleaning was giving her; she scolded her student._

"_River, where's your katana?"_

"_In my room…"_

"_sigh I've told you time and time again you should have it on you at all times."_

"_Sorry, Sensei…but…"_

"_No buts. __Your weapon is an extension of your self you should not leave it anywhere. What if someone had attacked you? You'd be defenceless… Then what?!"_

"_As I was trying to say I had my whip with me."_

_Sighing, Ruby decided she'd leave that topic…for now any way. Why did her student always have an answer to her arguments? It was impossible to scold him; he'd always find a loop hole._

"_Why do you insist on using that whip anyway? It would be a lot easier to use a katana."_

"_Maybe. But that's boring. Everyone uses katana, it's easy, but a whip… It's fun to use and a challenge to learn to use."_

"_You're hopeless" Rolling her eyes in response he just struck out his tongue._

_Seeing that River had finished dressing her wound, she rose from the sofa._

"_I'd better go make my report now."_

_As Ruby walked down the corridor to the room where the Master usually resided she noticed River was at her side. At her questioning look he replied;_

"_It's my duty as your student to give you support in times of stress… And anyway I'm intrigued as to how you got that wound… You won't tell me, but you have to tell the Master."_

_Before Ruby had time to respond they reached the Master's room. The black doors covered with gold roses and vines swung open beckoning them into darkness. As the two enter the room they hesitated._

"_Come closer." A cold voice commanded._

_They obeyed. In the darkness two figures could be made out, one with piercing blue eyes and long sliver hair sitting on what looked like a throne made out of some type of black substance with gold roses engraved all over it. The other figure was hidden in the shadow of the throne, only one thing could be made out; they were short. Reaching the pair Ruby and River lowered themselves to one knee bowing their heads._

"_Rise." The figure on the throne ordered, a smile gracing his lips as he observed the two in front of him._

"_Why didn't you report to me as soon as you arrived?" The smile faded._

"_W-Well I-I …" Already caught by his eyes she was unable to defend herself._

"_Instead you saw fit to keep me waiting…For half an hour. Explain."_

_The malice pouring off him was palpable, you could taste it. It captured Ruby robbing her of the ability to move or speak. The Master looked ready to explode, River stepped forward coming to his Sensei's aid, pushing her behind him, breaking her eye contract with the Master. Feeling the Master's gaze focus on him he forced himself to speak, before he too was caught._

"_M-Master, forgive Ruby. I-It was M-My fault. She was H-Hurt, I-I f-fixed h-her…"_

_River stumbled__ backwards clutching his cheek; which was already starting to swell. Quick as a flash the Master had shot to his feet, hit River before calmly returning to his throne. The small figure in the throne's shadow began to grin uncontrollably._

"_Silence, boy. Now Ruby report."_

_Ruby took a deep breath halting telling of the events in the forest._

"_So you failed…"The Master's eyes narrowed dangerously. He stood up; you could feel his anger, his hand shot out to grab Ruby's neck. As she flinched expecting pain; she felt a hand lift her chin so she was once again caught by his sapphire orbs._

"_This boy, the one who wounded you, what did he look like?" The Master's voice was soft, seductive._

_Her eyes clouded, in a trance she answered;_

"_He was young about River's age with short spiky raven hair, jet eyes and pale porcelain like skin. I think his companions called him Sasuke."_

_Releasing her; he commanded them to leave him. River and Ruby almost fell over their own feet in their haste to be away from him._

"_Interesting, very interesting."_

"_Looks like the heir of the Uchiha reveal himself at last; this could prove troublesome." The hidden figure commented._

"_Relax. It's to long since we had a worthy opponent." After a pause the Master added "At long last all the players in this drama are revealed."_

Team 7 was getting a lot of odd looks from the villagers, as well as a wave of mumbling and whispering that followed them. Naruto was used to this so it didn't bother him; however it was getting to Sakura.

"Relax Sakura, we're almost there." Kakashi commented glancing at his uncomfortable student.

"But the Hokeage tower is a good twenty minute walk at our current speed."

"Yet my apartment is only five minutes away."

"Oh."

Five minutes later they reached Kakashi's apartment. Shifting Sasuke slightly onto his hip Kakashi produced a key. Following their Sensei in Naruto and Sakura were surprised to find it was clean and tidy. The room was quite plain containing only two black leather sofas (a two sitter and a three sitter) and a glass topped large coffee table with black metal supports; which sat in the centre of the room, the sofas on either side of it. The walls were a pale cream colour, while the floor was a pale wood. In front of each of the sofas was a soft furry cream rug. While they were taking in their surroundings Kakashi had gently lowered Sasuke into the smaller sofa, telling Naruto to do the same with Yoh on the other sofa. As Naruto did this Kakashi disappeared upstairs, before his students could wonder what he was doing he was back; two soft warm navy blue blankets in his arms. Giving one to Sakura he went to Sasuke and tucked the blanket around his student. Sakura going to Yoh did the same thing.

"You two stay here and keep an eye on Sasuke and Yoh. I'll be back in a min."

Before Sakura and Naruto could respond Kakashi disappeared in a poof of smoke.

"How boring! We're stuck babysitting! This sucks!"

"Kakashi Sensei won't be long… and then maybe we'll have some answers."

"Huh?"

"Idiot! Kakashi sensei's gone to report to the Hokeage."

**A/N I'll have to leave it there. Hope you enjoyed it. Please review, after all if you spent the time to read it why not spares a few minutes to let me know what you think. That would make me very happy.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A shaman in Konoha**

**A/N To anyone who's still reading this I'm so sorry for leaving it for so long. Life's been really complicated for the past few years I've had health and family issues to deal with, I've also lost most of my interest in Naruto with the way the manga's been going, I can honestly say I'm no longer a fan. However ****darkmist11**** reminded me that people still want to know how this ends so I'll do my best to finish it. I've thought about it and have a basic plot outline so I'll definitely update regularly. I'll stop ranting now. This chapter dedicated to ****darkmist11**** who motivated me to write it. Enjoy.**

**Warning; this chapter contains OCs and also becomes AU.**

"Where's Kakashi Sensei? He's taking forever."

"I told you Naruto he's talking to the Hokeage."

"I'm bored…."

Sigh "You know there's nothing we can do until Sensei gets back"

"Maybe Sensei got lost…"

Sakura didn't even dignify this with a comment… until Naruto came up with a brilliant plan (Well he thought it was)

"… WE HAVE TO FIND HIM!"

"Naruto you moron of course we don't! He knows where he's going, it's just taking him a bit longer then he expected that's all. And don't shout you'll wake Sasuke!"

"But-"

"Naruto! It's only been 10 minutes!"

"Oh"

For another 5 minutes or so they stood in awkward silence neither quite sure what to do with themselves. Naruto's eyes slowly drifted to the sleeping forms first to Yoh and then to Sasuke. Amazing how peaceful, even that teme looks in sleep he thought smiling softly to himself before an evil grin lit up his face. That could be fun. Looking at Sakura to see if she was paying any attention to him; which she wasn't, she was gazing out of the window eyes glazed in daydream. All going to plan, Naruto quickly and silently crept to the side of the sofa Sasuke was resting on. Producing a black marker pen from one of his many pockets he paused, hand poised over Sasuke's face he was thinking of what design he should give his teammate. Decision finally reached, Sakura still blissfully unaware, his hand began to descend towards its canvas. Suddenly something grabs it. Sasuke's hand snaked out of the blue blanket to stop Naruto.

"Hmp. Dunce."

Before putting enough pressure on Naruto's wrist to hurt.

"OW!"

Wrenching his hand away from Sasuke.

"That hurt, stupid!"

"Just what were you going to do with that?" Sasuke questions raising an eyebrow gracefully while pointing at the pen.

"Well…"

What would have ended in another fight was interrupted by Sakura who had been jolted out of her daydream by the sound of Sasuke's voice. Pushing Naruto out of the way she exclaimed;

"Sasuke! You're ok!"

Naruto was also relieved and happy that Sasuke was ok, not that he'd show it.

"Well duh. Of course."

Pushing himself up so he was sitting up the blanket falling to pool around his waist, Sasuke looked around noting that the strange boy was lying on the other sofa, eyes widening slightly as he saw Amidamaru hovering protectively over him. I hoped it was all a dream that a real shaman hadn't appeared. I suppose it's to be expected, sigh, this means I can no longer deny my abilities.

Amidamaru was worried about his young master; he should have awoken by now. Then again, he thought with a sigh, this is Yoh. If sleeping was a competition he'd win every time. Sensing someone looking at him, his eyes slip to the culprit.

"Lord Sasuke, you're awake. How do you feel?"

Deciding that if he ignored Amidamaru he would leave him alone, he began to question his teammates.

"Where are we?"

"In Kakashi Sensei's apartment." Sakura always happy to do something for Sasuke informed him.

Ok I didn't expect that, or Kakashi's apartment to be so tidy.

"Why?"

"Because Kakashi sensei brought us here, he's now gone to explain the situation to the Hokeage."

During this conversation Yoh was starting to stir. He now sat up, stretching his arms and yawning.

"Hi guys. What's going on?"

Three relieved faces turned to Yoh; Naruto, Sakura, and of course Amidamaru. Sasuke's expression stayed blank surprise, surprise.

"Lord Yoh. Thank goodness you're awake; I was starting to get concerned."

Naruto ran to his friend's side, trapping him in a hug while Amidamaru looked on smiling; happy his master had made a new friend.

"Yay! You're awake, I was so worried."

Yoh just grinned and returned the hug.

"Glad you're awake. Naruto let Yoh breath."

In a whirlwind of leaves Kakashi appeared in the middle of the room by the coffee table. Everyone's eyes focused on the grey haired ninja who had reappeared amongst them.

"Kakashi-Sensei!" Naruto and Sakura's voices rang out in harmony.

"Yo" Kakashi replied glancing around the room; noting the fact that both Yoh and Sasuke were awake. Well that's a relief; he thought his visible eye crinkling in happiness.

"So what did the Hokeage say? What's the plan?" Naruto said almost bouncing from one foot to another.

"Naruto…" Kakashi sighed shaking his head. "All in good time, first how are you two feeling?"

"I feel fine; a bit sleepy, but over all fine." Yoh replied with a yawn.

"Lord Yoh…" Amidamaru commented with a sigh coming to float by the side of the sofa Yoh was resting on.

"Sasuke?" Kakashi prompted when said boy showed no intention of saying anything.

"I'm fine."

"That's good." Kakashi paused for a moment. "Right then. The Hokeage is quite concerned about current events; he's sending an Anbu team out to investigate. In the mean time I've been told to protect Yoh as they appear to be focusing on him. So he'll be staying here with me."

That's what the Hokeage thinks, but as much as I don't like doubting him I can't shake the feeling we're missing something here… But what? Kakashi thought to himself.

"Fine I'll be going then." Sasuke said getting up to leave.

"Actually Sasuke I think it would be a good idea for you to stray here tonight as well." Kakashi replied following an instinct that he couldn't explain; but his instincts had never let him down before so he followed it.

Sasuke just glared at Kakashi deciding that he was going to ignore him and go anyway; but the moment he stood up Kakashi's voice rang out; "That's an order." Having no choice Sasuke slumped back down onto the sofa, glaring at everyone and anything.

"No fair, Kakashi-Sensei, I want to stay too!"

"Yeah, me too." Sakura added thinking how awesome it would be to spend the night with Sasuke.

"And that is why the answer has to be no."

"Huh?"

"Sigh. Naruto… Can't anybody else see why the five of us can't all stay in my apartment?"

"Morons…It's too small."

"Yoh and Sasuke" Ignoring the glare aimed at him by the raven haired boy Kakashi continued "Have to stay; it's my apartment. So you two have to go. Sorry guys; you can stay another time." Kakashi finished with a smile.

"Sigh. If I have to. Bye everyone, see you in the morning."

"Fine. You're mean Sensei. Bye"

With that said Sakura and Naruto left and went their separate ways home.

"Right then you two." Yoh looked attentively at Kakashi, while Sasuke in a sulk didn't even look at his Sensei. "You'll be sleeping on the sofas you're sitting on. Ok?"

"Yep" Sasuke just nodded.

Looking out of the window Kakashi noticed how dark it was.

"Wow. How time flies. I'm exhausted; I'm sure you pair are as well. So night, see you in the morning." Without giving them time to reply Kakashi disappeared to bed. Having nothing better to do both Yoh and Sasuke curled up and fell asleep; surprisingly quickly considering they'd only recently woken up.

Elsewhere a man dressed in a long black coat covered with red clouds was walking though a forest. His long ebony hair caught in a loose low ponytail, his red eyes glowing eerily. In a clearing just ahead of him a sliver haired, sapphire eyed man waited reclining against a gnarled tree, a smaller figure barely visible in the shadows behind, only his outline showing.

"Itachi" The sliver haired figure spoke, nodding his head slightly in greeting.

"Damien." Itachi repeated the slight nod "why have you requested my presence? You know I'm busy."

"True. But some interesting facts have some to my attention." The figure in the shadows started to giggle insanely at this.

"Anyway, I thought you murdered your entire clan?"

"I did."

"Then how come Sasuke still lives?"

"That is unfortunate. I'd hoped that by now he'd have died."

"Excuse my rudeness but why didn't you kill him when you had the chance?"

"I'll indulge you this once. To put it simply love; it was love for his little brother that caused Itachi to spare Sasuke."

"Um…Love…?"

"Yes, love. Love is a powerful motivation; it can in certain cases strengthen one's will enough that it can fight off any thing…" At the look of disbelieve on Damien's face, Itachi's eyes narrowed "Don't doubt me, it's not good for your health."

"Of course not. I apologise… that wasn't my intention" Bowing his head so low his slivery hair fell forward to obscure his eyes.

"Forgiven"

"I have more news; Sasuke seems to be a shaman."

"Explain." Damien proceed to tell Itachi what Ruby had told him about her fight with Sasuke and how his fighting style suddenly changed as she was about to kill him.

"Interesting. Bring Sasuke to me. If I don't have him in a week you'll life is forfeit."

"As you wish." After getting the answer he wants Itachi disappeared in a flutter of black wings.

"That man gets more and more demanding all the time. Sigh"

"Well as you said we've lacked a worthy opponent for some time now. So don't let him put you in a bad mood."

"True, true. Let's head back"

River and Ruby were asleep in twin beds covered in black bedding with sliver roses climbing up it. The room they were in was quite plain the only furnishings apart from the beds were an ebony wardrobe and chest of draws with a mirror framed in sliver balanced on it. The moon shining though the only window cast an eerie glow over the room.

River was tossing and turning in his sleep, the covers twisting around him, occasionally he'd let out a moan or whimper. With a gasp and barely stopped scream he jolted awake, this woke Ruby up. Looking over to her pupil she noticed how quickly he was breathing, trying to calm down. Sighing she thought poor boy he must have been having nightmares again, that's the fourth time this week they've woken him up. Before she could ask River if he was ok an icy voice pierced her mind by the look on River's face her know the same had happened to him.

"Attend me I have a mission for the both of you."

"I really wish he wouldn't do that. Sigh. It hurts." River observed clutching his head.

"Come on let's get dressed and see what he wants. Hurry."

The two of them quickly got dressed in their usual mission attire of skin tight black leather. Before running to the Master's throne room; finding Damien seated on his throne and a smaller figure hidden in the shadows as usual. The pair lowered themselves to one knee bowing their heads as they reached the throne.

"Rise"

"I have a mission for you both."

"But Master…" Not seeing the look Ruby shot him clearly begging him not to risk himself for her. River felt Damien's gaze start to catch him, he forced himself to continue quickly "Ruby's still h-hurt; p-please I-I'll d-do t-the m-mission a-alone."

"I don't do what you want, boy"

Damien's malice was palpable, it swirled around River surrounding him; the weight of it forced him to his knees. River…Ruby thought, you're nothing like him, too kind and compassionate, trying to protect me.

"As I was saying you two are to travel to Konoha and bring me back Sasuke Uchiha… the boy, Ruby, who defeated you last time. With River backing you up you can't fail… Fail me twice I'll kill you myself, Ruby. Understand?"

"Yes, Master." They chorused. Before getting out of there as fast as they could.

While they were travelling to Konoha River broke the silence:

"Ruby… Are you sure you can do this?"

"River…" She replied warningly.

"Honestly I can do this myself, the Master will never know. It'll be ok."

"No. We'll both do this and that's final. Understand?"

"But…"

"River, I'm your Sensei you will do as I say."

"Sigh. Yes…Sensei."

They continued their journey in silence.

**A/N**** Sorry but I'll have to leave it there. I was struck by sudden inspiration to write this, so just sat and wrote it in one sitting. I have a good idea what's going to happen in the next chapter so in theory it'll be posted by the end of next week.** **Hope you enjoyed it; let me know what you think.**


End file.
